Crystal Ladder
A mystical tower has appeared in The Tree of Life! Legend has it this tower is a magical ladder to the heavens that the Ancients called the "Crystal Ladder". Be forewarned: it's not a place for the weak! Only the strong who survive shall be rewarded handsomely. ''- Ardhon the Guardian'' Overview The Crystal Ladder is a series of small maps, referred to as levels, where your party will face different monsters you have to defeat before being able to move on. The Ladder contains many types of monsters, with different strengths and weaknesses, and moving ahead may depend on your party's ability to cooperate and your strategy. AFK Mode is enabled. You must be in a Party to enter this event. Preparing for the Crystal Ladder The Crystal Ladder currently consists of 75 levels of near constant fighting, if you are going to survive, you have to be prepared. While you may put on or change equipment, you may not use any item in the Crystal Ladder, which means Health and Mana Potions, Health and Mana orbs, hammers, growth food and so on can not be used, so you should have a look over your equipment, health and mana reserves and pet loyalty and repair/refill if necessary. Unless you are very strong and experienced, you will probably want to go with a party. The combination of classes is largely up to preference, but most parties bring at least one priest with resurrection skill, a DPS and a tank. Entering the Crystal Ladder To enter the Crystal Ladder, speak to Ardhon the Guardian in The Tree of Life, The party leader will have to enter the ladder first, by selecting the option for Party Leader, the rest of the party use the member option. Inside The Crystal Ladder The objective for most of the levels in the Crystal Ladder is to kill all the monsters, until this is accomplished, you can not proceed to the next level, though you do have the option to leave at any time, either by talking to Ardhon, or by leaving/disbanding the party. You also have to have all the party members on the current level before your leader can progress to the next level, so if any player leaves the ladder for some reason, they have to be removed from your party. If a player loses connection during the Ladder run, be sure that at least one online player stays on the level they disconnected on, or else the disconnected player will not be able to rejoin the Ladder run(See the section on Crystal Ladder map instances for more) When you first enter the level, you have a 60 second grace period when you will be invisible, but the moment you move or use an active skill you will become visible to the monsters and they will start attacking. Passive attack skills(like the Frost passive on the Fragarach) that may be active when you enter the level will not break your invisibility. Inside the Ladder, there is an invisible restoration effect, where 5% of mana and HP are automatically restored every 4 seconds. If you need to heal and wish to save your Health Orbs for a harder level, sitting down and letting the restoration effect heal you is an option. Since the first character to move will draw the initial aggression(aggro) your party may want to decide on what player should be first to break their invisibility depending on the level, some levels are better to kite than to tank, for example. The Crystal Ladder rewards The primary reward for the Ladder is experience, each level you complete gives adds to the reward. You will also get Soul Shard x1 for every 10th level(so x1 for 10-19, x2 for 20-29 and so on). When killed, monsters on the later levels may drop Ladder Gems, these can be collected and turned in to Ardhon in exchange for special Ladder Titles. Leaving at Ladder 70 gives 1 Rueful Soul Essence, regardless of it being cleared or not. Certain Rebirth Quests will require killing a number of monsters on a unique floor (35, 40 and 45). Be sure to give notice to the party leader, so these monsters are not killed before you enter the floor and are able to obtain the kills. There may also be special event rewards or quests pertaining to the Crystal Ladder, so be sure to check the special events each week. Ladder Merchants On some levels of the Crystal Ladder you will encounter NPCs selling certain items for gold and crystal. Dexter Dexter may show up on level 19, 31, 39, 44, 48 and/or 51. He will only show up for the player that does the most amount of damage in between the two levels. His shop contains: Mico Mico is always on level 40, and sells: Ozwald Ozwald has his shop on level 50, and sells: Mouse over entries with green text for more information Shaun Shaun is a npc always on level 65, and while doesnt sell anything, he gives the player Health Orb (Bound) x5 upon talking to him once a day. Crystal Ladder map instances The Crystal Ladder consists of a chain of separate maps that, like dungeons, will spawn a new instance of that level's map when the first party member enters it. This instance will be purged when there is no more(online) players on the level. While this aspect of the game mechanic is pretty much invisible to a player, there are a few of special circumstances where this may lead to problems or unpredicted results: Any player that goes offline or is disconnected while in the ladder will only be able to rejoin if there is at least one online party member still on the level they disconnected from to keep that instance alive, so if a player in your party goes offline, you should wait for him/her to reconnect before going on, and, of course, disconnecting on a solo run will also mean the instance is lost, and you will respawn outside the ladder. If the server goes down during a ladder run, all active instances will be lost, so laddering when there is a scheduled maintenance or during times when the server is unstable is not recomended. Another side effect of this instanced system is that if some party members stay behind on one level, while the rest goes on to the next, and then all that went on leave the ladder, the instance of that level will be purged, so that if the players that stayed behind goes on, a new instance will be spawned for them, so that any progress made by the previous members towards killing the monsters will be lost. This is, of course, an uncommon situation, but it is worth notice. Crystal Ladder Monster List Category:Dungeons Category:Events and Quests Category:Daily Activities